1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tetrode for measuring bio-signals and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a tetrode for measuring brain neural signals and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body includes a large number of neurons that function as information transmitting media. Exchange of information between neurons may be considered as being similar to transmission and reception of electrical signals. In other words, the neurons transmit information to other neurons by predetermined electrical signals, and thus, the neurons may be sensitive to external electrical stimulations.
Meanwhile, it is known that the human brain includes a large number of neurons. The brain neurons determine the brain functions and are categorized into various categories according to their functions. Therefore, to understand the brain functions, the functions and operations of the brain neurons have to be analyzed. For analysis of functions of brain neurons, methods including the analysis of electrical characteristics of brain neurons according to external stimulations and the analysis of body reactions according to electrical stimulations of particular brain neurons have been developed. A device used in experiments for determining the correlations between brain neurons and electrical signals, that is, a brain neuron single unit recording system, includes an electrode unit for detecting electrical signals of brain neurons or applying electrical signals to brain neurons, a micro-manipulator for moving the electrode unit close to the brain neurons, and a signal processing unit for converting electrical signals generated by the electrode unit to digital signals and analyzing the digital signals.
Since the brain is the most sensitive organ in the human body, the operation for applying electrical stimulation to the brain neurons or detecting electrical signals therefrom is very important. Therefore, researches are actively performed on electrode units for measuring electrical signals from the human body or applying electrical signals to the human body.